Guardian Angel
by xxXanimefreak101Xxx
Summary: Gray has a bad past. Most everybody in Fairy Tail does. But what he doesn't know just might kill him. Ur sacrificed herself to seal away his darkness, but what if it had all been a set-up? What if someone was plotting the entire time, and Deliora was just a diversion from the real plot? Dark forces are coming to Fairy Tail. All because of one thing. A cross necklace. Worn by Gray.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first story that I have ever posted so please be nice! I got this idea from A) the song Guardian Angel and B) am I the only one to notice that Gray NEVER takes of that cross necklace? It bugged me to no end, and when I saw no stories like this one, I freaked. So I decided to post one Anyway, constructive criticism is welcomed but flames are not. If you don't like the story then why bother to review it? But if you do decide to flame, just be warned that they will be used to roast marshmallows ;) **

Chapter 1

A cool autumn breeze swept through the town of Magnolia, making all the inhabitants outside shiver slightly. All except one. A young man was casually strolling down the streets, his hands in the pockets of his pants, eyes clouded with sadness.

He had never liked the beginning of autumn, especially after that fateful day. He fingered the hem of his coat absently, his mind deep in the catacombs of memories. He remembered how she always made him take ice-cold baths, train in the coldest of weather, bare with the exception of his underwear. Her warm and caring smile, that mischievous gleam in her eyes, how she made him who he is today.

The teen was snapped out of his memories when he felt something soft hit his leg. The raven-haired teen looked down and saw an orange ball rolling away from him. Cheerful laughter was heard off to his right and he glanced over to see a young boy, no more than seven, come running, eyes filled with innocence and glowing with delight. The ice mage bent down and picked the ball up, plastered a fake smile on his face and looked down at the small child. He held the ball out and after giggling a bit, the boy took the toy into his small hands.

"Thank you, mister!" he cried happily. Before the teen could reply, an older feminine voice called out.

"Koja!"

The boy turned around and cried out. He immediately started running towards the women, to which Gray assumed was his grandmother. She took Koja by the hand and started to lead him inside a house, but before they could fully go in, the little boy stopped, turned around, and waved at. Gray smiled, a true smile at the child's innocence, and waved back. Koja grinned before following his grandma into their house.

The ice mage stared a little longer then finally decided that he should start to head towards his destination once again. He could already see it, the building towering over all others, proudly bearing their name. The teen smirked at what was probably happening inside. He was half-surprised that he couldn't hear already all the ruckus that his "family" was most likely making.

As he walked through the iron gates and into the courtyard, he stopped and looked up at the symbol that connected everyone in his family.

Fairy Tail.

His place to come back to, his place to spend the day, his place to hang out with his friends. His home and family.

His sanctuary.

Gray didn't know what to do after Ur sacrificed herself to seal away that demon… He shook his head slightly, hair covering his eyes, trying to rid himself of those dark thoughts that were kept locked away in his mind.

He let a smirk flit across his face as he heard a crash from within his guild and pushed his way through the doors and into the guild hall, he almost fell over. Everything was either smashed beyond repair, burnt, or slashed to tiny pieces, spare a few tables and chairs that had somehow not been damaged. Yet.

He sighed but was amused at all the damage already done. He surrendered to what everybody always said about his guild, and admitted that his family did have destructive streak in them.

"Oi, what the he-" his yell was cut off as a one of the few tables that were not broken came flying towards his face, and effectively shutting him up as it made impact.

"Hahaha! Serves you right, Gray!" a victorious shout came from the middle of the scuffle. Gray stood up from where he had fallen on his rear when the table hit him. A vein was very visible on his forehead by the time he made his way over and into the fight. He immediately found who he was looking, being not that hard to find him. His body was on fire after all.

"What did you just say, squinty eyes!" Gray hissed as he butted heads with Fairy Tail's resident Salamander.

"Who're you calling names, droopy eyes!? Huh!" Natsu fired (I know, horrible pun) back.

As the two continued to fight, Lucy, off to the side, sweatdropped. _'Those guys will never grow up.' she_ thought.

"Gray, your clothes!" she called out. Plue, who she was holding, started to squirm, so she set him down on the floor. The celestial mage looked over at Happy, who was contentedly chewing on his fish that Mira had given him earlier. She envied that he could ignore the two mages' bickering.

"My my, it seems those two are fighting again!" a voice to her left stated cheerfully. Lucy turned and saw Mira coming towards her, three empty jugs of beer on a tray in her hand. Her smile that rarely left her face was there, accompanied by her vibrant blue eyes.

"Mira-san!" Lucy replied, not really shocked her sudden appearance.

"Anything I can get you?" Mira asked politely as she set the tray down and met Lucy's gaze.

Lucy pondered for a moment and remembered that it was chilly outside, so she ordered hot chocolate. Mira just smiled once again, but before she could go and make some, a tiny voice called out from next to Lucy.

"Mira! I want another fish!" Happy stated, still swallowing the last one. Mira turned and looked at him before she frowned a little and scolded Happy.

"Happy! That's already your sixth one!" The take-over mage explained. Happy's eyes widened dramatically before crying out.

"Wah! I don't want to get fat like Lucy!"

Lucy's eyes narrowed and a dark aura started to emit from her.

"What did you just say, cat?!" Lucy asked in a threatening voice. Happy's eyes gathered fake tears and he sprouted his wings and flew off into the direction of Natsu.

"Natsu! Save me! Lucy is trying to eat me!" the blue cat cried out. Lucy's glare intensified and her fist shook at the temptation to just punch that stupid cat into next week. Mira just chuckled and went to go get Lucy's hot chocolate.

Lucy sat back down at the bar and rested her head in her hands. She sighed and suddenly she wished that everyone would just shut up and be quiet. She couldn't think with this noise. Just as she was about to turn around and give Natsu and Gray a piece of her mind, she heard a triumphant shout behind her.

She turned around to see what the shout was about, and was shocked. Gray was on the floor with an ecstatic Natsu standing over him, spewing fire out of his mouth and doing a victory dance. As she looked more closely, she saw that Gray had a little burn mark on his shoulder and she gasped.

Not once since she had joined Fairy Tail had she ever seen Natsu hurt Gray with his fire. Sure they had fought with fists, but she had never used their magic. And even if they started, someone would always intervene or interrupt them. She looked once again at the ice mage and saw that he looked like he was in a trance or something.

She shook her head and looked towards Natsu, who was still chanting about his victory over the stripper even as he made his way over to the request board.

Happy was on his head, and looked to be trying to convince the salmon-haired wizard that one of those request that they were looking at would get them lots of food money. The celestial wizard could almost see the happiness flowing off of the cat, and the confusion from Natsu.

Finally, realization dawned on the fire wizard and his eyes lit up as they ran off through the guild doors, the teen throwing a quick "bye" over his shoulder. Lucy shook her head, a sweatdrop forming.

The rest of the guild was back up to their regular antics and the blonde smiled. This was why she loved Fairy Tail. She turned to see Erza sitting at a table chatting with Wendy and Charle.

Ever since they had come back from Edolas, Charle had taken every chance to try and tell the future. Much to Lucy's amusement, though she would never dare speak this aloud, Erza was awed by this talent. So much that she had even asked if she would have a boyfriend soon. The white Exceed had simply replied with a shrug of her shoulders and said that she couldn't see that far into the future.

Erza had taken that the wrong way and assumed that that meant that she would never have one, and became depressed for the rest of the day. Lucy swept her gaze and noted that Levy was talking to Gajeel, and the remaining members of Team Shadowgear were staring at them hatefully. Lucy chuckled at the awkwardness.

Feeling like she was forgetting something somewhat important, she turned and saw that Gray was still on the floor. His eyes were wide with shock, confusion, and….wait, what? Sadness? '_Why would Gray be sad?'_ Lucy pondered as she made her way over.

Gray on the other hand, was on a completely different train of thought. He didn't believe it. He couldn't and he wouldn't.

"Gray? Are you okay?" a voice asked him but he ignored it. The cross necklace that he always wore was burning him, and he was quick to snatch hold of it. He realized that his hands were shaking badly and he tried to control them but they wouldn't stop. Just like the memories wouldn't stop.

"Gray?" This time the voice was a little more urgent. He still ignored it and only focused on what just happened.

He had heard her voice.

**And that concludes the first chapter! Please leave a review for a first-time author! I should update within the next 2 weeks if I get some reviews ;) And if you find any mistakes, please let me know!~**


	2. Author's Note: Please Read This!

**Please read this notice!**

**As most of you know, I kinda lied about updating 2 weeks after first posting this story. And I know, as a fellow reader of fanfics, we all dread an Author's Note. BUT, this is actually a good note. I am most definitely not giving up on my first story, but simply trying to find a good idea to continue.**

**I already have the first part of Chapter 2 typed, but then I lost my 'mojo'. I am still very much obsessed with Fairy Tail, hell I even went to MegaCon as Erza! So I will continue. I was going to update this before the month of January was over, but then in February, Lent came around, and I decided to give up watching anime till Easter. But now that it is after Easter, I can finally catch up on Fairy Tail, and hopefully get an idea of where Guardian Angel will go! :D**

**So, I have made a promise to myself: I WILL update in 2 weeks, so don't give up on this story yet! :( And if any of you fellow authors, or readers have any ideas, don't hesitate to share~**

**And how many of you are PISSED that they ended Fairy Tail temporarily! **

**Also...THIS IS NOT AN APRIL FOOL'S JOKE!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey minna! If you guys read the Author's Note when I last 'updated', you'll notice that I kept my promise! :D So here I am, updating the same day I posted the other update~ Now, I will try to stick to the 2-week update as much as I can, but school is really a pain in the butt -_-**

**BUT without further ado, here is the long awaited Chapter 2! :D**

********************

The sound of fist hitting wood resounded throughout Magnolia's East Forest. If one were to walk, they would be able to feel strong magic coming form a clearing. Blue flashes of light were visible over the trees, and the temperature had dropped considerably.

Gray punched the now frozen tree with such frustration, that the tree cracked into little pieces. The ice mage looked down at his hand when he noticed a terrible stinging, and was shocked to see blood flowing from his knuckles.

He immediately winced upon discovery, and held his hand close to his chest. Gray sighed and left his hand alone for the time being, and sat on the ground.

As he sat there, his thoughts drifted back to when he was at the guild earlier.

***Flashback***

"_**Gray?" Lucy questioned. Erza had also wondered over when she noticed her teammate on the floor. The requip mage now stood next to celestial mage, and looked down at her fallen friend.**_

"_**Gray, stand up. Loosing to Natsu isn't the end of the world!" Erza scolded.**_

"_**Erza..."**_

"_**Shut up."**_

_**Lucy gasped when Gray muttered those words. He had just told Erza to shut up. She truly feared for his life now.**_

_**Erza wasn't looking much better, as she had summoned her sword, and had a look that could murder someone on her face.**_

"_**Gray..." she hissed. "Stand up this instant and look at me!" she yelled furiously, trying to keep her temper down.**_

_**By now, the rest of the guild had heard the commotion, and looked at the two childhood friends. They had never seen Gray disobey or even argue with this much vigor at Erza, and they were shocked. Cana had even stopped drinking to see it.**_

"_**Shut up!" Gray yelled angrily.**_

_**Silence was heard after.**_

_**The only sound you could hear was everyone gulping, fearing for their favorite ice-make wizard.**_

_**Lucy was the first to break the heavy silence.**_

"_**Gray, whats the-"**_

"_**I said to shut up!"**_

_**Lucy took a step back from her friend looked at him in confusion.**_

"_**Gray!" Erza's sharp tone barked at Gray.**_

_**When the raven-haired teen looked up, Erza's eyes widened. She had never seen her friend this terrified or confused in all her life. His eyes held such sadness, that she felt her heart breaking at the sight of her strong friend this weak looking.**_

"_**You don't know anything about losing the person you care about at all!" Gray yelled, and tears started to spill from his dark eyes.**_

_**Gray's eyes were the darkest any of them had ever seen, and the tears didn't stop.**_

_**After his outburst, the teen abruptly stood up and raced out of the guild. Everyone in the guild was shocked. All that they could think is that for some reason, their nakama is hurting.**_

_***End Flashback***_

Gray buried his head in his uninjured hand, and felt guilt wash over him. Of course he knew that Lucy and Erza know the feeling of losing someone close to them. But he had been so confused, so terrified, that his mind was playing tricks on him when he heard 'her' voice.

"Dammit... I've really screwed up..." he whispered to know one.

He really didn't want to go back to the guild, mainly because he didn't want to face any of his friends. He sighed when he realized that it was getting late. _'How long have I been out here?' _he thought as he stood up.

He picked up his discarded jacket and through it over his shoulder, and started to walk through ice covered clearing to the dense forest ahead of him. The setting sun cast a shadow over the forest, and it made Gray smile slightly. He really did love Magnolia.

His smile though, quickly disappeared, and his eyes widened.

_'Gray...'_

"Who's there!" Gray spun around looking everywhere. The once pretty forest didn't look that friendly anymore.

_'Help me...'_

"Stop it!" Gray yelled and grabbed his head with his hands. He ignored the throbbing pain in his left one though.

_'Help me, Gray...'_

Gray blindly ran through the forest, and didn't stop running until he got to his apartment. He slammed the door shut and leaned against it, breathing heavily. The teen took the time to catch his breath, and take the time to notice the throbbing had increased tenfold in his hand and he hissed in pain.

He also noticed that his legs were shaking from all the running he had just done. He pushed himself off his door and went to go find the first-aid kit he kept.

When he got to his hand, he winced when looking at the mangled thing. It was black and blue from the repeated hits it took when he was venting his frustration in the forest. The bleeding still didn't seem to stop yet, but it did lesson a lot.

He got up from his couch and filled up a bowl of cold water, and without hesitation, dunked his hand in. Hissing with the pain that followed, he quickly took it out and dried it, before applying the procedures of a injured hand.

Once he was done, he checked the time and was surprised to find it around eleven o'clock at night. Deciding that it was time to turn in for the night, he quickly washed up, and with the dreadful thought that he would have to face his guild tomorrow, he went to bed.

But he didn't get any sleep last night.

***************

"Did you do it?" a voice asked.

"Yes Master. The job was successfully completed without any interruptions." another voice responded to the first.

A maniac smile lit up the 'Master's' face, and he started to laugh.

The other four people in the dark room with the 'Master' stayed silent and watched him laugh. After a minute, it finally died down, and a serious look replaced the madness from before.

"I can count on you to help me win this...project, correct?" 'Master' questioned, glaring down at his subordinates.

"Hai!" four voices chorused. As soon as the 'Master turned around, the four disappeared and he allowed a satisfied smirk make his way on his face.

_'Soon.' _he thought_ 'soon.'_

_***************_

Gray awoke with a start and sat up, breathing heavily. He didn't know what woke him but it wasn't like he was sleeping that well anyway. The entire night had been torture for him. His dreams had been plagued by the memories of when he was with Ur. The one thing he kept dreaming of over and over was her death.

He stopped his thoughts from wandering any further in that direction and got ip form his bed and stumbled into the bathroom.

After a quick shower, he made some toast, and got dressed. When he was putting his shirt on, he remembered why he was so hesitant on going back to the guild. He froze when he thought of Erza.

_' Oh crap. Erza's gonna be pissed at me..' _he thought _' I should definitely apologize though. Maybe that might help me some.'_

He quickly finished getting dressed and noted that his hand still hurt quite a bit, as well as his legs, and pretty much everywhere else on his body ached. He winced when his hand caught on the door to his room, and decided to redress the hand before he went to the guild.

Once that task was done, he hurried out the door and started to jog to his guild, hoping to get their before Erza did.

His dream was crushed, along with his soul, when he entered the building. Before, the guild was as lively as ever, but as soon as he stepped foot in his 'home', everything went silent. All the conversations were stopped and stares were trained on their ice-make mage.

Gray stopped and put his head down in guilt and shame. At least until he heard a angry voice shout from the other side of the room.

"Gray, you bastard!" Natsu shouted as he lunged at the teen. He managed to punch him in the face before Lucy was upon him, yanking him away from Gray, who just sat on the spot that he had landed when the dragonslayer punched him.

"Natsu, calm down!" Lucy tried to reason with the hothead, but he wouldn't listen. An angry look adorned his usual playful and happy face.

"But, Lucy he-"

"Natsu. That's enough." an authorative voice said.

The fire mage froze upon hearing that tone used by the requip mage behind him. It also didn't help that she had a hand placed on his shoulder.

Natsu immediately backed off, and Erza released her grip on her shoulder. She took a step forward so she was in front of the raven-haired teen.

The sound of something being summoned resounded throughout the silent guild, and soon Gray had a sword being pointed at his throat.

The guild gasped, and Cana called out "Oi, Erza! What the hell are you doing!"

The scarlet ignored her guildmates cries to stop, and used her sword to lift the mage's, in front of her ,chin.

"What you did yesterday was uncalled for, so don't expect me to forgive-"

"I'm sorry."

The woman was taken off guard when she heard a soft voice interrupt her.

"What?"

Gray looked up at her, and her breath caught when she saw the amount of guilt swimming in the dark eyes of her guildmate.

"I said I'm sorry. To both of you" Gray said a little louder. "What I said yesterday was totally uncalled for, and I'm sorry. I know both of you have experienced loss, but I..."

"I forgive you." Lucy interrupted.

Gray looked toward her sharply and saw her smiling at him.

"You were just upset that you lost to Natsu."she explained.

Gray looked a little caught off guard that she brought up the fight against Natsu as to why he was upset yesterday, but he hesitated before nodding at the celestial mage.

Erza's sharp eyes caught the hesitation and surprise that flickered across Gray's face before nodding to Lucy. The scarlet narrowed her eyes at him, and she ex-equiped her sword, since it was no longer needed.

"Well, even though I'm still pissed at you, if Lucy can forgive you, I guess I have to too!" Natsu grinned as he put his hands behind his head.

Gray smiled a bit and stood up,wincing as he put pressure on his legs, which were still sore from yesterday.

The mage then turned to his S-class friend, and faced her, the guilt still there. Erza just stared back, and after a minute, she finally said that she forgave him.

Gray let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding, and let a grin make his way over his face. The guild started right back up and soon laughter filled the happy guild again. Just as Gray was going to follow Lucy and Natsu, who had wondered over to Wendy, he heard Erza call out to him.

"Gray, may I ask what happened to your hand?" she questioned.

The ice-make mage turned towards his friend, and desperately tried to think of an excuse, but couldn't, so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Nothing"

Erza narrowed her eyes further as she trained them on her teammate. He was hiding something, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet. If there was something wrong, he would tell us, right?

Gray was just sitting down when Natsu shouted to him that they were taking a job that had a big reward. Apparently, it was decided earlier that morning, and the train was to leave at two o'clock sharp.

That gave him about an hour to pack his stuff.

Gray sighed when he realized that Erza's eyes were following him as he exited the guild to go pack. _'Oh well, she'll get over it' _he thought to himself as he strolled down the road to his home.

But he couldn't shake he feeling that something was going to happen.

Something big.

**A/N: Who would have thought that I would have updated the same day I posted the author's note, eh? I even shocked myself with this! :D Anyway, I would like to thank you all who stuck with this until this update, which was about 5 months? :D I would love some reviews and feedback, constructive criticism is welcomed!~ So I will definitely update within two weeks from now, and if I don't, feel free to spam me~**


End file.
